


Embers in a Blizzard

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fix It Fic, M/M, even after everything that happened, they get a happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fix it fic for 'Marooned'. Fic starts immediately post 1x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You're right,” Len said, voice steady.

He aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. It hit some foliage behind Mick, who watched him, unflinchingly.

“Goddamn you, Mick.” Len seethed. He released his finger from the trigger and dropped his gun to his side.

Mick didn't say anything. He just watched Len with hard eyes. Mick might be the one in cuffs, but it was Len who looked like a caged animal.

“Is it really so bad that I wanted more for us?” Len asked him.

“I told you when I signed on for this I didn't want to be a hero.” Mick rumbled.

“I know what you said, but-”

“But, what? You thought that'd I'd change.” Mick huffed at laugh at the idea.

“If that's true, then why did you insist on saving Raymond? I left him with a way out but you couldn't leave him. It was at great risk to the plan to take him, yet you wouldn't leave without him.”

“I owed him a debt, Snart!” Mick yelled. He was really tired of Len bringing up what happened in the Gulag every other week.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, but we both know the truth.”

Mick's jaw ticked in anger at that.

“The truth? Yeah, you're one to talk, you've been lying to me since the get go.” Mick snarled.

“You're right, Mick, I haven't always been honest with you, but the one thing I never lied about is needing you here by my side.”

“Coulda fooled me. You chose to side against me back in the ship.”

“I couldn't just let those pirates kill everyone and take the ship.”

“They are not my friends!”

“Fine,” Len threw his hands up in exasperation. “But they are more than just means to an end. You've helped everyone on the ship at one point or another. You're an important part of the team.”

“I'm not important. Wanna know why Rip recruited me? Because of you. He only wanted you on the mission. I was just a tag along.” Mick said, trying to sound angry but it came across as bitter instead.

Len's eyes narrowed and his lip curled up in anger.

“When did he say that?” Len said, his voice intentionally calm.

“When we were on the pirate ship. He also said I had the IQ of meat.”

“He what.” Len gritted out, but it wasn't a question, so Mick bother answering him. He lowered his eyes down to the dirt.

Len swore and re-holstered his cold gun. He stormed up to Mick and dropped to his knees in front of him. Mick looked up at him.

“Listen to me very carefully, Mick. You are not dumb. The only idiot is Rip for not seeing that. You have been an important part of this mission. We have been dead many times over if you hadn't come along.”

Mick was taken a back by the ferocity in Len's voice and the fury in his eyes. The men stared at one another, mere inches apart. Some of the anger and tension left the air. Len sat back on his heels, bringing his hands to his lap.

“What is it you want Mick?” Len asked softly.

“I wanna go back to before all this happened. No Rip, no time travel, no mission.” Mick said.

Len let out a soft breath, “Have you not had any fun on this trip at all?”

“Well, yeah, but I miss us. How it used to be, you know? Just you and me against the world.”

“It still is, but the circumstances have changed, slightly.”

Mick was silent for a moment. They were close enough that their breath ghosted over the others faces.

“I can't be the man you want me to be, Lenny.” Mick admitted quietly.

“Mick,” Len said, bringing his hands up to cup his face. Mick met his eyes and almost wished he hadn't. Len's eyes, normally so cold, were warm and full of emotion. Mick swallowed thickly. “I have known you for almost 30 years. We've seen each other at our highs and lows. I don't want to change you. I want you, flaws and all. This mission was supposed to be another adventure for us, but if going back to 2016 is what you want, I'll do it. This mission is worth nothing if it means losing you.”

The speech had Mick stuttering out a breath. He held Len's eyes a moment longer. They looked glassy, like Len was holding back tears. Mick leaned forward and their mouths met together in a tentative kiss, their first one since before 2046.

As Mick pulled away, he looked at Len's face. A tear had managed to find it's way down his cheek. Mick brought his cuffed hands up to brush it away.

Len took Mick's wrists in his hands and clicked a button on the handcuffs, releasing them. He gently took Mick's hands out of them and tossed the metal contraption to the side.

“I'm so sorry, Mick.” Len choked out, his voice thick with emotion.

“It's okay, Lenny.” Mick shushed.

He grabbed the back of Len's neck and brought their lips together again. The kiss started soft but became more. The desperation of the past few weeks coming to a head. They brushed tongues and bit lips. Mick had his hands on the back of Len's neck, while Len clutched the back of Mick's shirt like a lifeline.

When air became an issue, the men pulled back, resting their foreheads against one another, breathing heavily. Len wished they could just stay like this forever. He took in another deep breath to savor the moment before speaking again.

“What do you want to us to do Mick? Go back to 2016 or stay here?”

Mick stayed silent. Len let him think, but knew no matter what his choice, he would stick with it. He hadn't let Mick have his say of late. He would follow Mick's choice with no qualms.

“They aren't gonna want me back.” His voice a shadow of it's normal tenor.

“They will.” Len said, firmly.

“I betrayed everyone and tried to kill Blondie.” Mick said.

Len pulled back to look Mick in the eyes.

“You had just been told that you didn't matter, which isn't true at all, but that's enough to make anyone snap. I'm not saying that what you did was okay, but they aren't completely blameless in what happened.”

Mick just grunted in response.

“Hey, I'm not leaving your side again. We'll get through this, together.” Len reassured, giving him a smile as opposed to his trademark smirk. The openness of the gesture made him look much younger than his forty plus years. Mick's mind flashed back to that fateful day in juvie, where a 14 year old boy gave him the same look. Mick gave Len a smile of his own.

“Okay,” Mick said, nodding.

Len got to his feet and offered a hand out to Mick. He accepted it.

In the gloomy twilight of the field, the two men walked side by side out, making their way back to the ship. The only evidence that they had been there was a few scuff marks in the dirt and a pair of metal handcuffs.


	2. Chapter 2

When Len and Mick boarded the ship, Len spared only a few seconds for the others who were waiting for him to return.

“What-” Rip started, as he entered with Mick beside him.

“Mick is staying.” Len interrupted, voice echoing throughout the room.

“But he-” Sara began, but Len cut her off as well. He didn't want to talk about this now.

“We will discuss this further in the morning, but Mick is staying and that is final. Good night.” Len said in a tone of finality.

Len was pissed. He wanted nothing more than to punch Rip in the face for what he said. He felt a rage boil up in him at how the team was treating Mick. It reminded him too much of his father. Being told that you weren't good enough, not smart enough... It was never okay to bully someone and he would be having words with them later, but right now, Mick needed him.

He touched a hand to Mick's arm and guided him out of the room. Len and Mick walked in silence until they reached Len's bedroom door. Mick stepped inside with Len following close behind. He shut the door, not bothering to turn on the lights. Len turned towards Mick who was standing, a little awkwardly in the middle of the room. It wasn't like him to look so unsure.

“Lenny,” was all Mick said, and all he had to say for Len to understand.

He quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around Mick's back as he pulled him in for a kiss. Mick opened his mouth, letting Len push his tongue in. The kisses between them were slow, border-lining delicate. All the desperation was left on the field with the handcuffs.

This wasn't the first time they'd come together after being broken up. Make up sex between them was usually all fire and passion and the joy of coming together after being apart for so long. Tonight was different. They needed the softness and the tenderness to reassure themselves that after all that had happened between them, they still loved and needed each other.

Len and Mick began to make their way over to the bed. With each step, another kiss, another breath, another touch. When Len's legs hit the mattress, he brought one hand down behind him, lowering himself down. Mick followed, his body covering Len's as his back touched the mattress.

Len kicked off his shoes and socks, feeling Mick do the same, his legs getting tangled up with his in the motion. Len placed a few feather light kisses to Mick's jawline before gracing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He felt Mick smile at that as he pulled away.

Both men began to peel their clothes away, dropping them to the floor. Their actions were slow, but not teasingly so. This wasn't foreplay. This was a mutual understanding of what they both needed. The need to rediscover each other, to say 'I love you' in the only way they knew how.

Len grabbed the lube and a condom from the nightstand, handing it to Mick. He spread his leg for him as Mick coated his fingers.

Mick pressed the first digit inside him. Len reached up and grabbed the back of Mick's neck, pulling him down to bring their mouths together. Mick pushed in another finger as he felt Len relax. He began pumping them in and out, stretching him.

He soon felt Len nod against his neck and Mick pulled away, withdrawing his fingers. After the tear of a wrapper and the snick of a bottle, Mick was ready. He pushed into Len, slow and gentle. He didn't stop until his balls were against Len's ass, fully sheathed. Len's hands clutched the sheets beneath them, riding out the burn. Mick stayed still, allowing Len to get used to the stretch. They hadn't done this in a while.

After a while, Len rocked his hips, signaling that he was ready for him to move. Mick did. He started shifting his hips forward and back, barely moving, still wanting to be as close to Len as possible. Sensing Mick's hesitation, Len let go of the bed sheets and grabbed Mick's hand, interlacing their fingers. This seemed to give Mick some reassurance.

Mick pulled out almost all the way before pressing back in. Mick soon found a rhythm and the only sounds were their ragged breathing, the sound of flesh on flesh, and the occasional gasp as Mick hit Len's prostate.

Mick brought his mouth down to meet Len's in an open mouth kiss, brushing his tongue along his teeth. Mick began to speed up his thrusting as Len's gasps started to come closer and closer together.

Mick took his free hand and grasped Len's cock. He jerked his hand up and down. Mick pressed forward into Len once more and heard him give a particularly sharp inhale and then he was coming all over Mick's hand. Mick wasn't far behind managing a only a few more deep thrusts before coming himself.

Both men lay where they were for a few minutes, allowing their breath to calm and sweat to cool. Mick touched his nose to Len's before placing a kiss to his lips. Len positively melted into it.

Eventually, Mick pulled out of Len, rolling over to rest on his back. Len shifted closer to Mick, resting his head on his chest. He pulled Mick's hand up to his mouth, they hadn't let go yet, fingers still intertwined. Len pressed a kiss to Mick's knuckle.

“I'm not leaving you.” Len repeated to him for the second time that night. His words were just above a whisper but were just as powerful as the first time he uttered them.

Mick squeezed Len's hand, telling him without speaking, 'I believe you'.

They still had a lot to talk about. Their relationship while not broken, was still severely fragmented, but for now, this was enough. They'd get through this. Len wasn't leaving his Mick again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but between what happened on this show and the 100, I am emotionally traumatized. I needed these boys to get their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best writing, but between what happened on this show and the 100, I am emotionally traumatized. I just needed these boys to get their happy ending.


End file.
